


The Squirrel, The Moose and The Bee

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Moose Sam, Squirrel Dean, The Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel turns Dean, Sam, and Castiel into animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squirrel, The Moose and The Bee

**_ Third Person's P.O.V. _ **

                         "Damn it, Sam!!" The squirrel squeaks, "Watch where you're going!"

   The moose starts to laugh, very loudly.

                        "Dean! You're voice! It's so squeaky!"  
              
                        "Shut your pie hole, Sam!" Dean shouts. "Let's go find Cas."

     Dean runs along the hallway when there's a loud bang. The squirrel jumps and turns to see the moose. He can't enter the hallway because of his huge antlers.

     Now it's Dean's turn to laugh.

                        "You can't fit!!" He holds his little tummy as he squeaks out his laughter, pointing at his antlers.

     Moose growls and takes a few steps back.

                        "Whatever. Just go find Cas." Sam says. Dean slowly stops laughing and makes his way down the hallway, his fluffy tail waving in the air.

                        "Cas!!"

                        "Hello, Dean." Castiel buzzes. Squirrel stops in place and turns around.

                        "Up here." Castiel flies around, making a buzzing noise.

       Dean looks up and laughs a bit.

                        "You're such a cute little bee!"

                        "Yes, and you're a squirrel. What's Sam?" Castiel asks.

                        "See for yourself." Dean says and starts running down the hallway.

     Castiel buzzes has he follows. He chuckles once he sees the moose just resting on the floor.

                         "AHHH! Bee!!" Moose jumps up and tries to run, but is antlers don't let him pass. They make him fall back onto his moose butt.

                         "Sam, it's me, Castiel." Bee buzzes.

                          "Oh." Is all moose says. He stands and turns to face the bee. Squirrel has to keep in his laughter, it was really funny watching him fall back.

                          "Did Gabriel do this?" Castiel buzzes.

                          "Most likely.", says the moose.

                          "Gabriel, get you candy ass down here and turn us back!!" Dean screams up at the bunker's ceiling.

                          "You're not very intimidating when you're a squirrel, Dean." Castiel buzzes.

    Squirrel gives bee a death glare. He quickly climbs up the moose, making him wince due to the claws clawing into him.

     Dean climbs onto an antler, closest to where his bee is.

                           "Remember how tiny you are. I could kill you in a second." Squirrel threatens. Castiel flies back a bit.

                           "My apologies, Dean." He buzzes. Squirrel nods and sits on the antler.

                           "So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asks.

                            "I guess all we can do is wait all this out." Sam says.

                            "How long is that going to be??" Dean asks, "How are we going to eat and use the bathroom?"

                            "Well animals use the bathroom outside." Castiel says, "We can go outside using the garage."

                            "Okay, but how about the  food?" Dean asks, "I have a pie in the fridge and I was really looking forward to eating!"

                            "Well, if I can even make it to the fridge, I could open it with my antlers." Sam says.

                            "Worth a shot." Dean says. He holds to moose's antlers as he makes gallops to the kitchen.

      Two hours later of trying to get the gigantic antlered ass in the kitchen, he finally makes it inside. He opens the fridge after a few tries, using an antler.

      Dean looks at the pie and get ready to jump up. He crouches down and shakes his bottom, much like a cat would do, and jumps up.

     He pushes the pie out and it lands perfectly on the floor. Moose kicks it away from the fridge a bit.

     Squirrel then pushes a celery stick out. Moose is able to grab it with his lips and starts chomping on it. He does the same thing to a tomato, which makes a mess.

     After that, Dean jumps down and digs into his pie, quite literally.

     Bee just watches all of this, resting on the counter, not needing to eat anything.

     Another few hours later, squirrel was sitting on top of moose's antlers again, and bee was on his squirrel's bushy tail.

     It took forever to get outside.

     Moose is just trotting around outside.

     There's a bark that made the three animals turn around. A golden retriever standing a safe distance away.  

                           "Heya guys, ya miss me?" Gabriel asks.

                           "Turn us back!" Dean yells, jumping off of moose, making bee fly.

                           "Oh, c'mon! I bet you missed me at least a little bit!" The trickster exclaims.

         The moose starts to run at the dog, squirrel and bee behind him. The retriever runs away as fast as he can, which isn't fast enough to surpass the moose.

         He barks and turns into a monkey. He runs to the nearest tree and climbs it. 

        That, of course, gives Dean the opportunity to catch him. The squirrel runs up the tree and grabs onto his tail.

         Gabriel flicks him away, sending him to the floor, and turns into a parrot.

        Now it's Castiel's turn. He tries his best to fly fast enough to catch the bird, but he can't.

       He buzzes in disappointment and flies back down to moose and squirrel.

                              "I don't think he'll turn us back any time soon." Castiel says.

                              "Fan-friggin'-tastic." Dean squeaks, folding his furry arms.

 

 


End file.
